


Searching

by embulance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were his whole world and he left them alone. He left them alone to struggle through the hunt for the Horcruxes. Ron muses on the time he left Harry and Hermione during the hunt for the Horcruxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

He looked for them for weeks. He looked and looked and looked. He tried to go back-- he immediately regretted leaving.

How could he? How could leave his best friend-- his brother-- and the girl he loved?

They were his whole world and he left them alone. He left them alone to struggle through the hunt for the Horcruxes.

And he searched desperately for the family he had abandoned. He searched and searched and searched and he hardly rested, for they were not resting either, so why should he?

And then, he found his brother. His brother appeared, black hair glowing in the moonlight. His brother stripped and jumped in the lake and he held his breath, because his brother wasn’t coming back up, and really, the younger teen should have come up by now. Air bubbles were escaping desperately and he was scared. And then… the bubbles disappeared.

And so, he jumped in, fully clothed, and he pulled him out. He retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor. And then, he spoke.

“Bloody hell, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> old fic cross-posting to FF.net  
> i'm actually really proud of this


End file.
